mightymedfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Attack
Story This is all fiction. I do not own the rights to anyone or anything mentioned in this story. Warning this involves bondage, torture, and gay sex. Don't like it don't read it. They were hanging. Chains holding them up by their wrists. They were tired and had a few cuts and bruises. "Well well well. I guess we had a couple of heroes. Well then let's change that mind set." Two hours earlier "Hey Kaz did you finish the work on Tectons leg?" Asked Oliver "Yeah it's all good." Replied Kaz "Good because you have three more to do." Boasted Oliver "What three more but I've had so many this week already." Said Kaz "Well how do you think I feel I've had to reschedule mine so that I could dump them on you." Laughed Oliver Just then an alarm sounded and everybody in Mighty Med went crazy. Horace ran in crazily. "Guys run Mighty Med is being attacked by Reflector." Screamed Horace. "Who's reflector I've never heard of him." Asked Kaz "He's this teen villain, we never really paid attention to him until now. He has the power to reflect your attack at ten times the strength." Yelled Horace Just then the doors were broken down and as many heroes tried to attack Reflector they all failed and died. Horace then tried and he also died. Skyler had a couple of hits before she took a hard hit. Oliver ran out of hiding to her and held her in his arms. "Don't give up you can make it." Oliver cried "It's no use Oliver. I've always loved you." She whispered in her ear. And died Oliver began to cry then he was filled with anger and tried to attack Reflector in his mirrored armor grabbed the scrawny boy by the arm and reveled a new ability his armor shined and drained the energy of Oliver. As this was happening Kaz came out of hiding and grabbed a laser and shot it just barely missing the reflected attack he turned it around and the hit Reflector shattering some of his armor. Reflector the turned to him and grabbed him by the neck and began to drain his energy Reflector then dropped them both having knocked them out on account of their low energy. Oliver starts to wake up and so does Kaz they can see that they are in the lobby of Mighty Med and it has be tossed and turned. They are hanging from the ceiling with chains on their wrists. Now we return to the beginning of the story. "What do you want Reflector!?" Screamed Kaz "Isn't it obvious I want the both of you." Said Reflector "What?" Asked Oliver He begins to remove his armor. "I said I want your cherries." Kaz and Oliver look terrified. Reflector is only wearing his helmet and under clothes now. Then he takes off his helmet. It's Jason Dolley. "Please no more of this Reflector. Call me by my real name Jason." He then walks over to them and begins to speak. "Let me tell you my story. I was born to a poor family here on earth. At the age of seven I realized I had powers and that I was special. So I practiced but the more I practiced the more I realized I can't use my powers unless someone attacks me. Until I realized my other ability to drain others energy." He then places a hand on their chests and drains their energy they cry out in pain. "I wanted more attention from the world so I started to make the armor and I was able to increase my power to attack here and then when I saw you to I knew that I couldn't harm you I wanted you so now you know why your lives were spared shall we start." "What are you going to do to us." Asked Kaz "You'll see, you'll see." Responded Jason He then kissed Kaz forcing his mouth open to put his tongue in and out while Kaz was screaming trying to push away. Oliver was stunned and yet couldn't look away. "Ahhh that was fantastic. Your turn." He said looking to Oliver "No no no no-" Oliver tried to scream but Jason shoved his tongue into the teenage boy and his tongue smashed with Oliver's and then broke away. Then Jason put his hands on the boys pecs and moved until he found his nipples he then pinched and twisted and Oliver screamed. Jason then picked up a knife and cut off Oliver's shirt his body was hardly developed small arms light brown armpit hair small nipples and a flat stomach. Jason then caressed the boy feeling him all over making Oliver shutter. He then sucked on his nipples licking and then going back to kiss him again. "Will you stop it." Screamed Kaz "Oh do you want some attention too." Replied Jason He then grabbed his knife and cut off Kaz's shirt he was slightly chubby his stomach was flat he had some muscle on his arm and he had slight man boobs but enough to squish and suck which he did grabbed, twisted, sucked, the twisted again causing Kaz to scream moan then scream again. Next he grabbed a ridding crops and smacked it against Kaz's right nipple until it turned red and then he did the left each smacked caused him to scream. Then he whacked Oliver's right nipple and then his left also making him cry in pain. "Please stop." Begged Oliver "We'll do anything." Pleaded Kaz "There is nothing you could do that would satisfy me that I won't be doing to you later." Replied Jason "Are you ready for the real fun." Asked Jason Before they could say anything he put one hand on each of their bulges and squeezed he could feel the tips of their dicks in between his fingers and the balls rubbing against his hand. He rubbed them and squeezed them then he slapped each of them sending a shock of pain from their nuts to their stomachs. He immediately went to Kaz and undid his belt undid the button and then undid the zipper and yanked off his jeans. He was wearing Hanes brown boxer briefs. His bulge was outlined nicely and it wasn't that big. He grabbed his big ass and squeezed it and smacked it over and over. Kaz began to cry. Then Jason put his index fingers in Kaz's waist band and lowered them slowly with his thick black bush popping out along the way then he went fast and yanked them down his cock bounced out. Jason grabbed a ruler and put it up to his dick 4 3/4 inches cut. "Let's see how much you release." Jason said Kaz's head shot up and then Jason put his hand on his dick and started pumping. He was hard in seconds he then started sucking he put the whole 5 inch shaft in his mouth and fondled his balls. He could feel Kaz about to climax he then grabbed a small measuring cup and put it up to his slit and he released it all. One eighth of a cup of cum. "That's not bad, not bad at all." Mocked Jason "You sick son of a bitch." Yelled Kaz At that Jason knee kicked him in the junk. Kaz began to cry again. "I'm done with you for now Kaz but I will be back." Jason said with one final smack of the ass that jiggled like jello. Oliver whimpered as Jason walked over to him. "You've been waiting very patiently now it's your turn." He undid his button then his zipper and yanked them off. He was wearing Fruit of the Loom grey boxer briefs you could see the tip of his cut cock in them. Jason began to massage the bulge and then he smacked the little ass. Then he put his index fingers in the waist band and yanked them down right below a light bush of light brown hair rested a 3 inch cock. Jason began to pump the dick until it was at 3 1/4 inches then he began to fondle the little balls and suck the shaft for three minutes and then he grabbed the cup again and let Oliver explode. "Wow 1/4 cup you really needed a release." Exclaimed Jason Then he place a hand in each of their crotches and began to drain the energy so the couldn't fight back and he unlocked the chains to Oliver's cuffs and moved him to the desk in the center of the lobby he put him on his stomach and tied him up so his ass was slightly spread open. He then did the same for Kaz. Jason then took off his shirt and removed his pants and underwear revealing a 8 inch cut hard cock as he stood behind Oliver directly and then spread his cheeks with a hairless little asshole so small and pink and then Jason lined it up and shoved it in all at once Oliver screamed and them cried but for some reason he was aroused and started to grow his dick being smashed against the desk while Jason thrusts into him over and over again. I took hive six minutes to cum and when he did he pulled out his cock and out came a mixture off cum and a slight bit of blood. Jason saw that Oliver's dick was hard so he grabbed it. Oliver still crying from pain and humiliation. Jason started pumping it and he got a little dixi cup and held it under his penis. Soon he came for the second time filling about half the cup. He lifted it to Oliver's mouth and forced it open. Oliver tried to refuse but the salty warm cum was forced down his throat. He then walked over to Kaz and forced his mouth open and poured why was left in and Kaz obediently swallowed. "How does it feel to taste you best friends cum?" Asked Jason There was no response. He pumped his dick until it was hard again and lined up with Kaz's asshole which was a little hairy but the small little asshole was enough for Jason to plunge in all at once Kaz screamed and cried the whole way through but he also got hard during Jason's balls slapped against his ass he came and pulled out with also a mixture of cum and blood. He grabbed another dixi cup and put it below Kaz's dick and he began to pump it didn't take long for him to release his second load. He lifted it then poured some into Kaz's mouth again he didn't fight the salty cum going down his throat. He walked over to Oliver and tried to force him to drink his best friends cum but he refused. Jason could see his balls between his legs and he did a snap kick to them and Oliver screamed to which Jason took advantage of this and poured it in then he made him swallow it. "Now see that wasn't so bad." Jason said Before either could respond he drained their energy again and the fell asleep. He dressed himself and then he saw a futuristic shaver on the floor and decided to use it he started with Kaz and shaved off and body hair from his armpits to his bush to his ass crack and his legs. Then he went to Oliver and did the same. Jason went to his pants and pulled out his phone and recorded a video of every square inch of their body. He then found new shirts for them and put them on he then put their pants on and lifted them on a gurney but he kept their underwear and their cum. He put on his armor and left. The soldiers of the Superhero base on Neptune finally arrived to the hospital they only found five survivors Horace who turned out to survive a couple of injured superheroes and Oliver and Kaz. The End Category:Fanom Season 1